


hi, i’m minho

by lovely_lino



Series: hi, it’s me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic Hyunjin Makes A Cameo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minho Returns, Minho’s 3 Cats Make A Comeback, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lino/pseuds/lovely_lino
Summary: part 2 of “hi, i’m hyunjin”hyunjin was wrong.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho, kim seungmin/hwang hyunjin
Series: hi, it’s me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	hi, i’m minho

“hyunjin, pass me the flour please?” hyunjin nodded and passed the packet of flour to seungmin. seungmin took it and dumped a precise amount needed for the cake batter recipe. sometimes seungmin would forget hyunjin was a cat hybrid just because his tail would wag excitedly like a dog’s one.

ding dong!

hyunjin jumped and seungmin just shook his head as hyunjin gracefully landed face down onto the kitchen floor dramatically. seungmin approached the front door and checked the eye hole implanted on the door. he scratched his head as he couldn’t recognize the person. brown hazel eyes, silver hair, and dressed as if he would be at a pet care place.

none the less, he opened the door and greeted the man. he got some chills doing so as it sent him back to his meeting with hyunjin. at least this one would be more normal.

“hi, can i help you?” seungmin asked like some café worker. he saw the man point at.. him? seungmin looked at him strangely before he saw who the man was properly pointing at. hyunjin.

hyunjin’s eyes sparkled and this was the happiness he had seen hyunjin ever. hyunjin jumped into the man’s arms almost instantly and the man hugged back.

and that’s when it hit seungmin.

this was hyunjin’s owner.

“a-are you perhaps lee minho?”

“no, it’s thanos.” seungmin just stared straight into his eyes, unamused at his humor. minho just shook his head and said that it was his name. seungmin smiled and allowed minho to make himself home.

“it’s a little awkward isn’t it?” minho nodded, scratching his head a bit. seungmin slightly glared at his hands seeing them pet hyunjin’s cat ears. seungmin didn’t remember hyunjin going back to his cat form but let that slid past his mind.

“i guess i should tell you the full story, now that i’m here shouldn’t i?” and suddenly it became serious.

“only if you want to, like i mean.. i-“ seungmin just sighed struggling with his words as minho shot him an understanding look. seungmin just simply nodded and told minho to go on.

“it was a stormy- wait that sounds to cliché, i’m sorry. it was night. and.. it was hyunjin’s bed time. i first took my three lovely cats to bed before getting hyunjin into bed. but there was a knock at the door so i thought i’d just answer it fast then tuck him in. i opened the door and it was.. men in tight suits. they asked for my name and to check around my house. i just thought it was for a investigation since many houses were checked recently for burglary. but it was already too late when i realized they wouldn’t be checking houses this late at night. my heart broke hearing hyunjin’s screams as the men tugged at his legs, dragging him outside the house. i couldn’t do anything. i didn’t even get to say goodbye.” hyunjin looked shocked, all this time he had thought he had been abandoned, he actually hasn’t. he looked into minho’s hands seeing one of the yarn balls being handed to him.

“wow... so all this time, hyunjin wasn’t abandoned.” minho nodded as hyunjin took the precious object into his hands and started crying into his chest.

“all this talking has brought us to night, what do y’know?” hyunjin already cried himself to sleep and it was way too late for minho to go back to his home.

“you can sleepover with us for the night.” minho smiled. the three were about to go upstairs until...

knock knock.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍎 ty for reading !!  
> leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it or want to! i’m getting the hang of ao3:D


End file.
